


Reverse Moon

by CTFMeister



Category: Original Work
Genre: Corruption, Dick Growth, F/M, Gay, M/M, Mating Press, Muscle Growth, Transformation, female to male, noncon, reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: The high-incubus Haltios is tired of being a virgin after 210 years. So on this fateful Halloween night, when the human and demon worlds are connected, he's decided to travel to the human world to lose his virginity on a weak female woman. His sister warns him that on this magical night, the magical energies are too unpredictable and can cause unwanted changes, but he doesn't listen. Only once he is forcibly taking a hot middle-aged mom does he realize how easily fortunes can be reversed.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Reverse Moon

The laughter and screams of children rang out through a calm middle-class neighborhood on this energetic Halloween evening. Every house was decorated with all sorts of spooky ornaments, while Trick-or-Treaters ran excitedly from door to door asking for candy. And with the magical autumn winds blowing the leaves on this special night, it was the perfect time for demons to enter the world of the living. A nearby bush rustled unnaturally. Out of it, a small demonic figure creepily slithered out on all fours. He was fully naked, his skin colored a deep blood red, with two tiny horns popping from his skull and a coiling tail flailing about aimlessly. Though he was only about as tall as a child, he sported a massive penis that could put most adult men to shame. But this was no advanced robotic fake, or unsavory Halloween prank. This was a real-life incubus.

Not just any kind of incubus either. This was Haltios, a high-incubus, seventh son of the great Demon Lord, king of the underworld, and he was here on a very special mission. You see, despite being 210 years old and being one of the Demon Lord’s son, Haltios had still somehow remained a virgin. Every time he tried to court a high succubus lady, he would repeatedly get rejected, leaving him unable to indulge in the sweet fruit of sex. And after hundreds of years of rejection, he was frankly growing tired of it. That’s when a brilliant idea came to him. On this night and this night alone, a portal from the demon world opens to that of the human world. And unlike demons, humans are pathetic and weak. It would take no effort at all for Haltios to force a woman into sex. His sister warned him of such a plan, talking about how the strange magical energies of this night could cause problems. But Haltios cared little for any of that. He was a higher-demon after all, nothing could take him down.

So without putting further thought into the matter, the little incubus found himself in the human world. Scanning the innocuous suburban neighborhood, Haltios looked over at the unsuspecting humans passing by with a proud smugness. These miserable rats were nothing compared to him. His power was so immense he could easily take on any of them without breaking a sweat. Haltios wasn’t about to snatch the first woman that crossed upon him though. This was his precious demonic virginity. If he was to lose it, it would be to an amazing bombshell of a woman.

“Hmmm hmmm hmmm~~~”

Suddenly, angelic humming resonated within Haltios’ ears. It was so sweet and gentle it fully enraptured the small incubus boy in its tune. Haltios quickly turned towards the noise. It seemed to be coming from a nearby house… Not wishing to delay, the little demon rapidly scurried towards the source of that sweet melody. He climbed onto the wall of the house and peeked in through the window. Haltios’ eyes widened in surprise.

There, within the confines of the tiny quaint kitchen, Haltios saw the fattest ass he’d ever laid eyes upon in his entire life. That thick mass of fat wobbled left and right in a hypnotic manner, wiggling bouncily in soft pleasant waves. The whole experience was so mesmerizing that Haltios had momentarily forgotten it was supposed to be attached to a person. Looking closer into the kitchen, Haltios could see that this magnificent piece of backside was attached to a curvy woman, who seemed to be ducking into an open oven.

“Ah wonderful! The cookies are ready!” She yelled with glee.

Backing out of the oven, the woman jovially pulled out a big warm tray of Halloween themed cookies. She stood there in the middle of the kitchen inspecting her batch of sweets intently, allowing Haltios get a closer look at her. This lady was absolutely gorgeous. The bright yellow floral dress she wore only magnified her glamor. She was rump, plump and had the junk in the trunk. With thighs as thick as horse legs, breasts as round as melons, a gorgeous sultry face that was weathered but still perfectly kept, and long flowing golden locks, the woman before him had to be the sexiest babe Haltios had ever seen in his life. Not even the hottest succubi back in hell could even compare to how radiant this lady was.

A malevolent grin crossed upon Haltios’ face. She was perfect! Only a woman that was this attractive would be fit for him to finally renounce his demon virginity. And since she was a weak human female, she’d be more than easy to subdue. Haltios’ cock flared up with life. The incubus quickly scampered up through the window and into the kitchen counter, his body carefully slithering like that of a snake whilst avoiding knocking anything over. He quietly hopped onto the floor while the woman was still distracted, crawling closer to her until he could-

“I’ve got you now!”

With a sharp yell, Haltios jumped towards the unsuspecting woman, crashing onto her and pushing her down into the ground. The woman screamed the moment she felt something strange cling to her body. Her tray of cookies flew up into the air, cookies flying in every direction as the two bodies careened downwards. Though she was bigger and taller than the demon that pounced of her, the element of surprise shattered her balance and she gracelessly fell onto the floor.

Ranelle gasped as her middle-aged body hit her kitchen floor with a loud thunk. The impact was severe enough that it had punched all the air out of her lungs, leaving her in a dazed state. She didn’t know what it was that sent her plummeting down to the ground. All she knew was that it was heavy and sticking tightly to her body. Slowly, she lifted her head to look at what it was that threw her onto the ground. And as her vision cleared, she could clearly see a…

“DEMON!?!?” Rannelle yelled in a frightened tone.

It was hard to believe, like something out of an ancient folk tale. Yet there it was, right before her very eyes, a tiny naked red skinned demon with an erect dick, staring at her malevolently. Rannelle tried to back away in terror, but the incubus’ body weight seemed to be too much for her to overcome. Pure terror filled her entire system. A powerful creature of myth that she didn’t even believe could exist was assaulting her. What was a regular suburban mom to do?

“W-W-W-What a-a-are y-you going t-t-to do????” She stuttered frightenedly. “P-P-Please d-don’t kill me!!!”

“Ohoho… I’m not going to kill you…” Haltios spoke ominously. “I’m going to do something much _much_ better~”

Placing his claws onto Ranelle’s prim dress, Haltios used his demon force and pulled them apart, easily ripping her cute clothing in two. Ranelle yipped loudly, closing her eyes in fear of the scary demon before her. Thankfully she was completely unharmed when she opened her eyes again, but that didn’t mean everything was ok, because she was now fully naked! Ranelle’s entire body shivered with terror, her pristine pearly skin meshing against the cold kitchen floor. She still didn’t know what this monster wanted with her. Though looking at the erect member on his crotch, it was not hard to guess.

Haltios took a moment to admire this woman’s breathtaking form. It was amazing that a mortal human could possess such a luscious body, a body that emanated so much powerful sexual energy it could make his succubus-queen mother shake in fear. And the fact that he found it so soon… It was kind of like a sign. A sign that he was meant to take this lady’s womanhood for himself. His cock twitched with excitement, veins flowing with vitality. He couldn’t stand back any longer! He needed to fuck this bitch! Diving towards the defenseless lady, Haltios ripped through Ranelle’s panties, exposing her organ to the elements. His eyes watered at the sight of her stunning cunt. The feminine aromas of her slimy mound wafted through his nose and directly into his brain, setting off tiny explosions of bliss. Every inch of this woman was pure sensual force. Haltios absolutely couldn’t wait to defile her~

The tip of Haltios’ demon dick pressed against Rannelle’s vaginal flaps. His excitement was so palpable clear pre was already dripping down his tip. He began pushing forward, the head of his bulbous shaft piercing into her folds. Panic sparkled in her eyes. Though Ranelle continued attempting to struggle free from the incubus’ grasp, in the end, it was futile. Haltios’ demon strength was no match to her mortal power. The demon continued to press onward, the menacing grin in his face sending shivers down her spine. It was too late now. She was completely under his grip.

With a wild cock of his hips, Haltios thrust forward, penetrating her innocent mound. Ranelle screamed loudly, limbs flailing aimlessly. A monster-! A monster’s cock was inside her! Though Haltios wasn’t particularly endowed for a demon, it still felt like he was ripping her in half. Her pussy wailed with pain, her entire body aching uncomfortably. Tears began to flow down Ranelle’s face. How could such a horrible nightmare scenario be happening to her? This had to be one of the worst experiences that could happen to a person.

On the complete other side of the spectrum, Haltios was having the time of his life. The incubus shivered pleasantly as the sensations of Ranelle’s tight cunt settled around his cock. Despite the hundreds of years of thorough masturbation through all sorts of methods, this had to be the best sexual feeling Haltios had ever felt. This woman’s vagina simply melted around his dick. It was very malleable, easily accommodating for his size, yet surprisingly tight. This bitch must not have had a good fuck in quite a while, huh? Well, Haltios was more than happy to give one to her.

Soon, the demon began to thrust in and out of Ranelle’s mound continuously. With the same dispassion and wrathfulness he used before, his dick slid back and forth through the woman’s birth canal. Haltios’ long demon tongue lolled out of his mouth, his eyes lightly rolling backward. By the Demon Lord! The act of copulation was truly fantastic. The way Rannelle’s inner walls squeezed the length of his shaft was simply divine. Before long, his dick was wettened by her vaginal fluids and began to nudge through her pussy with further ease. How could he have been left out of such an etheric feeling for so long?! He had really been missing out!

Whimpering and panting beneath him, Ranelle tried her best to remain composed throughout this horrible ordeal. Her vagina flared with pain, body trembling with fear. She closed her eyes and thought of the nicest things she could: puppies, flowers, rainbows… All to get her mind away from the terrible reality before her. Unfortunately, the forceful sensations that surrounded her body were too powerful to ignore. Her head buzzed with the aching in her body. But incubi were creatures of lust, both powered by and able to afflict it to others. So without even noticing, Ranelle’s pain and discomfort slowly shifted into pleasure. Troubled groans turned into aroused moans, rigorous struggle turned into needy compliance. Before long, Ranelle’s body was rocking along Haltios’ movements instead of against them, her eyes glazing as the sexual power of demons spread through her body.

And that wasn’t all that would spread within Ranelle. The Halloween moon glittered unnaturally, fall leaves blowing in an air of magic. Just as Haltios’ sister had said, in this spooky night the magical flows of the world churned in strange manners. Something Haltios would get to find out personally. An odd gust of wind blew in through the kitchen window, filling the two people inside with an unusual warmth. Magical energies circulated freely between their bodies, shifting their auras around in strange ways. And though they did not realize them, this would change both of their lives forever.

As the warmth within Ranelle died down, her demeanor slowly began to shift. Limbs straightening out, her stance shifted to a more dominant and confident one. Her moans started to grow louder and louder. Once demure and quiet, now they rocked the room force and confidence. No longer was Ranelle moaning because she couldn’t help it, now she was moaning to express her pleasure. The pain in her nether region had all but disappeared. Her vagina squirted liquid like a flooding dam. It was like her feelings about the situation completely changed. No longer did she feel scared and dominated. Now she felt powerful~

The shift in demeanor coincided with a shift in appearance. Soon, every inch of Ranelle’s body was bulging and turning in unnatural ways. Her shoulders broadened out, becoming stiffer and squarer in appearance. Her arms stretched out and thickened, soft fat being replaced with tight muscle. Even her hands grew larger, her fingers going from soft dainty digits into strong gripping tendons. In a matter of seconds, Ranelle’s arms and upper body had transformed into massive bulging logs.

And such changes quickly began to spread downwards. Her entire midsection was refined a powerful firm plain of muscle. The mommy tummy she had sported for so many years of her life slowly melted into her body, as she became thinner and thinner by the second. And in replacement, a perfectly formed six pack appeared, helping her sustain her newly gained arm musculature. Her waist, which was quite narrow and curvy for a woman, slowly stretched outwards, bulging up with thick muscle until it was no longer there. Soon, all of Ranelle’s upper body save for her breasts exuded pure manly essence.

Next followed her lower body. Her beautiful bountiful hips quickly loss their sweet curvature, growing squarer and stronger instead. A surge of muscle traveled down her legs, thickening them up with tight mass. Her thighs became more compact, losing their weak supple flesh in favor of sturdy robust tissue. The meat in her calves became tight and hardy, easily to sustain all her new body weight. And her feet stretched outwards into powerful capable roots that could shake the ground with every single step.

Such a transformation was absolutely astounding. In the blink of an eye, this perfectly normal adult woman’s body had transformed into that of a strong muscular man. Were it not for her breasts and ass, Ranelle could easily be mistaken for a guy. Unfortunately, even those would not remain unchanged. The round plump ass Ranelle had always been so proud of soon started to deflate in size. Second by second, each cheek slowly grew closer to her body, until they were nothing more than small squarish bumps at the end of her rear.

Her melons followed a similar fate. As big and delectable as they were, nothing could save them from what was coming next. Bobbing up and down, each orb shrank into Ranelle’s body. Her nipples twitched, the subtle change bringing them arousal, but also because they too would not remain untransformed. As the teats shrank, so did her nipples, each one of the nubs becoming tighter and less sensitive, while her areola changed to a paler color. And with their shape shifting into a squarer frame, Ranelle’s breasts shriveled out completely, leaving nothing on her chest but square chiseled abs, so tight and toned one cut vegetables on them.

By this point, Haltios had started to notice something was off. He was still so fixated on the sweet pleasure he was receiving that he didn’t notice Ranelle’s transformation, but the feelings within her pussy were enough to tell him things were wrong. The woman’s vagina didn’t feel as smooth and slippery as it used to. Haltios was having a much harder time fucking her hole. It was as if the whole thing was growing smaller and smaller by the second. Even her body felt strange. As Haltios gripped it, he could no longer feel the sweet soft mass of her fat. Instead, it was much harsher and stiff, like he was holding onto a rock.

And that wasn’t even talking about the changes he felt to his body. As sweat poured down his soft frame profusely, Haltios felt… weaker, somehow. His thrusts were more fragile, his movements were less commanding. It was like all of his manliness was being sucked out of his body. Unbeknownst to him, Haltios was right on the money on that. His entire body started to grow smaller and smaller after each thrust. What little muscle he had was quickly disappearing into nothingness. His ass slowly expanded, lips plumping up and face softening. Even his proud demon cock was shrinking within Ranelle’s tightening womanhood. Panting and whimpering, Haltios couldn’t help but succumb to the magical energies affecting him.

On the other hand, Ranelle eagerly embraced the sensations rocking her body. Her arousal levels were higher than they’d ever been in her life, mind enwrapped in a euphoric state that constantly clamored for more. Her body spasmed with delight. More pleasure, it cried. The simple fucking that she was receiving from this wimpy demon wasn’t enough, she wanted more! And more was exactly what she was going to get.

As Haltios continued to pump his dick into her, Ranelle’s clit twitched and shivered energetically. It wobbled left and right, pushing out of her body as if it was… Growing? Yes, Ranelle’s clit was in fact growing. Inch by inch, it expanded outwards in both length and girth, snaking its way onto her stomach. It only stopped growing once it was much larger and thicker than Haltios’ original penis, big enough it could put a horse to shame. Soon, a blanket of skin wrapped around its length, covering almost all the way up to the tip. Its top then began reforming, from a simple circular shape, to a more complex conical cap that flared outwards. And as a vertical slit formed on her tippy tip, Ranelle’s clitoris was no more. Now, she sported a massive enlarged cock. The member throbbed boldly, new blood circulating into it. Ranelle didn’t know what it was, only that it made her feel even more powerful, so she happily embraced it.

Finally, only one vestige of Ranelle’s womanhood remained, and it was currently being fucked by Haltios. The little incubus huffed and wheezed as he tried to penetrate Ranelle’s mound. He pushed as hard as he possibly could, but no matter how much effort he put in, he kept getting expelled from the hole. Not that he was really complaining though. His little dick twitched pleasurably. All this friction felt surprisingly good. Haltios’ hips were practically moving in impulse. With a blissful face, the incubus continued to hump Ranelle like a whimpering little dog.

What Haltios didn’t realize was the reason for this increased tightness was that Ranelle’s hole was slowly morphing into something entirely different. Within her uterus, her ovaries were slowly contorting into thicker rounder shapes. Her tiny eggs began to duplicate and divide into millions of smaller pieces, transforming into strong virile sperm. The inner walls of her uterus changed entirely, going from wet and fleshy to saggy and rough. And with this internal metamorphosis complete, Ranelle’s vaginal tunnel began to collapse. Her newly formed organ quickly coursed through the hole, eager to escape. Her two balls throbbed with necessity. They pushed and pushed outwards, blasting with so much strength and force until-

POP~!

A mighty hung ballsack exploded out of Ranelle’s vagina, sealing it closed forever. Her testicles were heavy enough they pushed Haltios off her body and back onto the ground, as if he’d been kicked in the groin. Eyes dazed and tongue hanging, the little incubus moaned softly as he fell onto his ass. His cute dick twitched in the midnight air. The force of impact was so strong on his little member he began to unwittingly blow his load, Haltios’ penis bobbing lightly as meager lines of cum splattered on the kitchen’s tiles. His entire body throbbed with arousal. His mind still submerged in lust, Haltios didn’t quite understand what had happened, though he had a very bad feeling about it.

Ranelle remained laying down on the ground for a little bit longer. Her eyes were wide open, expression morphed into one of pure excitement. She didn’t know how, or why, but she felt more alive now than she’d ever felt in her life before. Blood pumped through every part of her body, adrenaline rushing through her veins. It made absolutely no sense. There was a demonic monster raping her, and she somehow felt excited? Yet, her true feelings could not be denied. Ranelle felt powerful, she felt confident. She was so energetic she felt she could take on that demon herself!

Speaking of which, she hadn’t felt the little runt humping at her organ for a bit. Ranelle slowly rose from the floor in order to search for the strangely missing creature. She found him easily enough, he was shivering away in the corner of her kitchen, looking like he was staring at the scariest monster in the world. Which was very amusing because he was staring right at her! He’d jumped onto her a few seconds ago with such ease, and now he was scared of her? What a funny proposition! Who would be scared of her flabby weak mom boddy?

Turning her head downward, Ranelle tried to see what had the demonic imp so frightened. She expected to find her regular old thick womanly body. But instead, she was hit with a muscular toned slab of meat. Ranelle’s eyes went wide open, a gasp escaping her lip. She was- She looked like-!! Ranelle had the body of a man! A very hunky, sexy and muscular man. The shock was so strong Ranelle instantly propped onto her feet to inspect herself more closely. She had some killer biceps, some sweet sturdy abs, and a very potent set of legs. Her breasts were entirely gone, and she even sported a thick enormous dick, bigger than any man she’d ever seen. It was honestly quite astounding. There was little to nothing womanly remaining of Ranelle!

But strangest part of all was that she didn’t feel bad about it in the slightest. Though normally one would be upset to see their body change in such an extreme fashion, there wasn’t an ounce of anguish in Ranelle’s system. In fact, she kind of liked this body. Sure, she enjoyed being a girl. But this body made her feel so strong… So powerful. Ranelle flexed her arms, grinning as her muscle bulged through her skin. She felt like she could do anything now! As a weak flimsy girl, she was always at the whims of others: Her mother, her son, her ex, and today this demon. But now, all the control was within her hands. Ranelle flexed her arms again, her grunting gleefully from the experience. Her thick cock throbbed in delight. Yeah, she could really get used to this!

Meanwhile, the unnerved Haltios shivered in fear as he watched the woman(?) bask in the glory of her new body. He couldn’t believe what had happened. It was just like his sister said, the magical energies of this night were too unpredictable to ignore, and now they had manifested in a sinister way, transferring much of Haltios’ power onto this innocent mortal woman. This was bad. This was _really_ bad. Too much of Haltios’ strength had been depleted. In this weakened state, he could easily be overtaken by the massive monster that this lady had become. And if that were to happen, who knows how much more energy she could drain from him?! He had to get out of here, and fast! Luckily she was distracted, so Haltios could try and sneak off before she could notice. Slithering backwards, the demon tried to slide away from the scene as fast as he could afford to.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Unfortunately, it wasn’t fast enough. As Haltios turned back towards the voice, he could see that terrifying lady standing as confidently as a high demon. Her face was that of menacing pride. Haltios had seen such a face before. It was the same face he bore before he’d jumped to defile this woman. Haltios gulped loudly. Was his fate already sealed? Without saying another word, the lady began to approach Haltios. Each one of her steps shook the ground of the feeble kitchen, exuding power so strong it rocked the sediment beneath them.

Haltios tried to scurry away in a panic, his back pressing against the kitchen counter. “W-W-Wait, w-we can t-talk about t-this!!” He cried anxiously. “Please, don’t-!”

But before he could even finish his sentence, the woman quickly gripped him tightly and lifted him up by the neck. If Haltios didn’t know what fear was before, he knew now. This monstrous lady towered over him, but now he was face to face with her. He was high enough that his feet couldn’t touch the ground from here. Haltios dangled within her hands, completely at her mercy. The smug expression on her face haunted him. Was this the end for Haltios?

“Oh don’t worry…” The woman spoke coyly. “I’m not going to kill you…”

Suddenly, Ranelle slammed Haltios down onto the kitchen floor, the tiles cracking lightly from the sheer force.

“I’m going to do something much _much_ better~”

With one hand firmly wrapped around his throat and the other pressed against his butt, Ranelle easily lifted Haltios’ ass up into the air. Legs dangling up, Haltios’ entire body shivered in place, his body twitching as the thick head of Ranelle’s dick pressed against his ass. The demon opened his mouth to scream, but Ranelle’s grip on his throat was so tight only whimpers came out. Ranelle smiled at the horrified creature below her. Oh, how the tables had turned~

Thrusting her hips forward, Ranelle commandingly pierced Haltios’ tight asshole with her gargantuan cock. The wimpy demon yelped out in the girliest manner possible, teardrops forming on his eyes from the sudden invasion. His back hole was pried wider than it had ever been opened before, despite the fact that not even the entirety of Ranelle’s dick was inside him. And it was about to grow wider still, as the muscular woman continued to cock her hips further and further until the entire length of her colossal cock was buried within the incubus’ ass, her fat sack resting between his asscheeks.

Haltios winced at the way his body was taken by a mortal woman. Her tremendous dick was so massive within his stout asshole that he had lost all feeling in his nether region, his lower body becoming completely numb from the gigantic monster. Ranelle was only getting started though. After slowly pulling her hips back, Ranelle once more pounded the little demon’s ass with force, the slap of her base against Haltios’ soft cheeks resonating loudly within the room. Then again, she retreated from his hole only to invade his deepest regions with gusto. Then again and again, until Ranelle started to build a solid rhythm of slamming her cock into Haltios’ ass, the room springing alive with sounds of slapping meat and sopping sploshes.

In a karmic turn of events, it was now Ranelle who found herself fucking the demon, and not the other way around. A manic grin on her face, Ranelle eagerly pounded away at Haltios’ butthole, fully indulging in this titanic reversal. Seeing the proud little imp that had fucked her before locked in mating press filled her with utter bliss. Her cock happily throbbed in joy inside his tight little asshole. All this energy and power made her feel ecstatic. She only wished she could grow even stronger still.

On the other hand, Haltios wasn’t as enthused with the situation. Not only was the entire experience painful, it was utterly humiliating. For a demon of his caliber to be overtaken by a mortal woman was simply unacceptable. Yet, this was the reality. Haltios could do nothing but take it as his ass was continuously conquered by Ranelle’s dick. The worst part was that it wasn’t entirely unenjoyable. Whether it was because of the magics that had changed him, or some sick inner desire he never knew, Haltios felt a tiny bit of arousal at being demeaned with such vigor. His petite cock shivered with glee, butt rim twitching. Could things get any worse?

Almost in response to this thought, another gust of magical wind blew in through the window. This time, Haltios could feel it flow into his body, circulating through his magical energies and messing his aura up. He really wanted to stop it, to try and find a way out of this and reverse the damage that had been done to him. But he was completely powerless to do anything under Ranelle’s thumb. As he felt his manliness and strength slowly drain from his body and seep into Ranelle, he had no choice but to take her massive ass pounding.

Soon, physical changes started to manifest on Haltios’ body. The demon’s red skin slowly became lighter and lighter, going from a deep vibrant red, to a paler calmer pink, a color quite common on the sexiest succubi. His face started to turn more feminine, becoming softer and rounder by the second. His lips plumped up to meaty kissers, cheeks filling and eyelashes growing longer until his boyish incubus face looked like a hot succubus face. His entire body shrank, height dropping, limbs shortening. Even his dick, which was already decreased in size, continued to become smaller until it was nothing more than a glorified clit. In response, his ass and thighs blew up in size, turning so meaty and thick it rivaled that of models. Once the last of Haltios’ manly energies left his body, he remained an incubus in name only, now looking like an attractive female succubus.

Similarly, with Ranelle’s body being inundated with the rest of Haltios’ power, she would soon undergo her own transformation. The first and most apparent one was the change to her skin. The fair smooth white skin on Ranelle’s body, free of blemishes and tainted by age alone, quickly began to gain a darker, more perverse color. Its gentle white turned into macabre purple, soft skin replaced with a rougher leathery texture. In a few moments, Ranelle’s white skin had transformed into a purple demonic one. To accompany this change, two small protrusions also sprouted on her head. They were small at first, but as they grew outwards it was clear what they were. Two large demonic bullhorns had formed on Ranelle’s head, growing much thicker and larger than the tiny pinkish pencil heads on top of Haltios’ skull. Finally, a small tail grew out of Ranelle’s spine, expanding outwards from a tiny nub to a proper tail, with a menacing pointed arrowhead shape at its end, to turn her into a full demon.

Demonic changes weren’t all that was in store for Ranelle though. With all the strength flowing to her veins, her big body started to bulge outwards. Her height increased, sending her from tall lady to a towering 7 feet mammoth. Her muscles expanded even further, each arm thickening considerably until the amount of muscle mass accumulating around her limbs grew to ridiculous extents. Both of her arms soon looked as thick as a tree log, with biceps that could easily crush anything before them. To top it off, a layer of thick blonde body hair started to sprout all over her body. Her arms and legs were covered in a light coat, with her armpits getting a nice thick bush. But the biggest winner was her crotch, which got an explosion of hair so thick and musky it one could get lost inside of it. Now Ranelle was no longer just a big strong man, she was _the_ strongest man, one of the fiercest looking demons in the entire netherworld.

Last but not least, a final burst of power shot through Ranelle’s dick. Her already massive member bustled with life, as it expanded within Haltios’ hole. It bloated outwards, growing thicker and girthier until it was about as long as Haltios’ whole body. The tip of her dick became a bright pink color, perfectly contrasting the purple tone of the rest of her shaft, while the rim of her head gained a spiky texture, perfect for enslaving submissive sluts. Her balls blew out, expanding into hefty full basketballs. And even her sperm changed, as they took a purplish demonic aura to them. With her transformation finalized, all traces of Ranelle’s humanity had been erased. She was a full demon now.

And Ranelle love it. With this new demonic power flowing through her veins, she felt like she could do anything. She hadn’t simply transformed into a demon. She had transformed into an _extremely_ powerful demon. At this point, she felt like nothing could stop her. Ranelle began to pound Haltios’ ass with more force. Despite her increased dick size, she used her strength to shove her entire length into the sissy demon below her. This was the sort of thing she could do with such strength. With such power, nobody would ever push her around any longer. She was tired of being a weakly pushover mom. Her horribly boring previous life promptly lost all meaning. Ranelle had been reborn. _He_ was now the powerful incubus Ranelle, one of the strongest demons in existence. And he was going to enjoy it.

Thrust after thrust, Haltios gritted his teeth at the continued anal assault from the new incubus. It was absolutely horrible, the worst experience Haltios had ever gone through. At least that’s what he tried to convince himself of. In reality, Haltios’ body was filled with pure ecstasy with each passing second. His asshole twitched eagerly, whole body shivering in bliss. It was totally improper for a demon of his caliber to feel this way! Yet it was apparent how his dick throbbed with desire after each one of Ranelle’s thrusts. How could he let such a thing happen? Let himself be bashed into submission by a mere mortal? He couldn’t bare it! He had to-!

Suddenly, Haltios’ eyes met with Ranelle’s gaze. He stared deep into the other demon’s eyes, completely mesmerized by his deep purplish pupils. He couldn’t quite describe it, but there was something in his look that truly enraptured Haltios.

Finally, Ranelle broke the silence. “Submit.” He whispered commandingly.

Haltios’ eyes shot to the back of his head, body convulsing in pleasure. Who the hell was he kidding? There was absolutely no way he was going to resist the amazingly beautiful hunk before him. This wasn’t simply an incubus, this was a powerful demonic beast that held complete control over him~ So amazingly beautiful, so incredibly strong. Ranelle was triple the man Haltios would ever be. Haltios began to moan out in ecstasy. It felt so good to submit~! Haltios was completely his~~~

“Yesssss, I submit~~~~~” Haltios cried out pleasurably.

Unable to contain his excitement anymore, his body exploded in orgasm. A dribble of cum sputtered out of his pathetic penis, nothing more than a wimpy stream from a stupid bimbo sissy. But such was expected from a sorry sub such as Haltios. Thus, instead of taking joy from penile orgasm, Haltios moaned out as his ass suffered climax from Ranelle’s repeated violation. His back tunnel contracted and tightened, sending shockwaves of pleasure through Haltios’ body. And from these contractions, Ranelle’s dick began to throb in pleasure. The feeling of seeing this once proud demon submit filled Ranelle’s cock with bliss. His titanic member pulsated happily- He couldn’t hold on any longer!

With a final thrust, Ranelle planted his dick all the way to its base inside of Haltios, before releasing a deluge of cum from his magnificent reserves. His virile seed flooded Haltios’ body unimpeded, gushing to his innermost parts. It cascaded and cascaded with violent force, expelling much more than any human or demon man before. The volume of semen shooting from his cock was so thick, that soon Haltios’ belly began to inflate. Hatios’ tiny demon stomach bloated and bloated outwards, his entire digestive system filling with Ranelle’s cum. Only once he looked heavily pregnant did the tidal wave of sperm seize, leaving the tiny demon completely immobile sporting a belly bigger than he was.

With his seed released and his lust satisfied, Ranelle finally pulled out of the demon’s ass with a happy sigh. He looked down at the deplorable creature, writhing in a sea of cum with a blissful smile on his face. He got exactly what he deserved. And so did Ranelle~ The new greater incubus proudly flexed his muscles. This day couldn’t get any better!

“Hey mom! We’re home!” A shout came from the living room, which seemed to come from Ranelle’s teenage son. “I’m here with some friends. We’re about to go to a party, so don’t worry about me and just do what you want.”

A wicked smile crossed Ranelle’s face. Yes. He _would_ do that~

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone!!! Here's this little gem I've been cooking for a bit. Nothing much to say about this one, just some nice FtM Halloween themed goodness. I know I've been struggling with posting content for a bit, and things might be rough for a while longer, but I'll continue to do my best in order to post content. Anyways, hope you liked this one and cheers!


End file.
